Digimon Tamers with a twist
by Past Shadow's Sin
Summary: What would happen if a few select digimon are the ones in charge of the partnership and take literal control of the human. bad summary I know.
1. Chapter 1

You have heard about Tamers, those that are partnered with digimon and can empower them with cards, what if some of those digimon were the ones that were TRULY in charge of the humans, you are about to read about one such digimon… Renamon.

It started when Rika first meet Renamon when she was 12 almost 13, she had just won a digimon card tournament and was bored from it all when 3 white glowing window appeared in front her after the doors closed and the room changed to a purplish-red color. Rika had always shown to others that she was aloof and cold hearted, but that is far from the truth. In her heart she was subservient, yet it hadn't been shown for there was no one that forced it out of her for everyone else to see.

When the digimon started showing up in the windows that saw what she truly was, but played the part of being those that would let her be in charge of the partnership. It was when Rika showed weakness in stature and voice a couple times to those that showed up, did another, someone that could be stronger than the others showed up, walking towards the middle window.

"You wanted someone strong, yes?" this one asked, you could only see it as a shadow and when you could only see the upper half take over the window did it the other 2 close in on themselves. It was after the windows closed that Rika saw that one of her cards turned into a blue card with what could be a holographic what with a yellow "D" with what could be a shadow of Agumon coming from the center of the "D". It was when she swiped it through her card reader did it turn into a digivice (I'm not going to try and describe it, do a search on digimon season 3 digivice if you want to see it), with which she made a wish to have Renamon as her partner.

It was when Renamon appeared that things changed, for before Rika could say anything Renamon took the digivice from her and showed that she had 5 cards with her. "This card, of the 5 only 1 of them affects me, the others only affects you" Renamon said as she swiped one of them through the digivice and said "digimodify: Nature's Bond, activate", when this was said a collar appeared around Rika's neck with a chain connected to it by a D-ring at the front of it leading to Renamon's paw/hand.

Rika's mind shut down for a short time when this happened as well, for she always acted tough never letting what her inner self is truly like. Until now. For it was only a minute later that her mind came back with her kneeling before her new mistress, waiting for a command never again to be one in charge of anything, period, for from now on Renamon is the one that is in charge of her actions, and reactions to how others see and perceive her, is as her right. As one of the few digimon that can control the human side of the partnership.

And these are the stories of how those few that are now in charge and those that through them can rule that family. We will see how the world lasts when the humans that are partnered that have the digimon as masters/mistresses in control do not always go and fight the wild ones.

 **This is something that just came to me, so review and tell me if you think and if I should continue or not.**


	2. Chapter 2

It has now been a few hours since Renamon has shown up at the Nonaka's residence, a few things have happened in that time frame; one of those was the physical breaking of Rika as well as a modification to Renamon that she can have shown or hid when around others. Another thing that had happened was Rika introducing her to her grandmother who was both shocked at the kitsune that was holding a chain that is connected to the collar around Rika's neck and afraid with what will be done to her granddaughter.

What gone on after the introduction was Seiko being told by Renamon that Rika was now hers to do with as she pleased, but also said that her family was hers as well through the familiar bond between them.

The last thing that happened in those few hours was Rumiko, Rika's mother, meet Renamon and was forced by her daughter to kneel like she was a pet to the digital kitsune, what took place after was a mating that completely broke Rumiko. For now she didn't talk only made sounds like a domestic cat towards Renamon, with a subdued attitude towards her daughter as well for having a higher role.

It is now dinner time with Renamon at the head of the table with Rika at her right with a somewhat dead look in her eyes and Seiko on her left with a better look about her for she is broken nor will she be broken, for Renamon took a liking towards her with her calm personality and wisdom, but Renamon is still the one that Seiko takes the lead from on matters. Rumiko isn't sitting at the table but is nearby eating out of a food dish that is made for a pet.

"Rika, can you wash the pet after dinner, she need a proper cleaning and do be thorough with it" Renamon asked in a kind(?) voice and deepened it at the end to make her point across that this needed to be done correctly done the first time or consequences will be had.

After dinner was over Rika had taken pet(Rumiko) to the bathing room for her cleaning, which was a chore in and amongst itself with how much that pet moved around a lot during the cleaning of her orifices. The cleaning had taken Rika around an hour to get done and it was when she just finished that Renamon had come in to inspect the work done.

"You did a good job for the first time cleaning pet here" she said as she walked to be next her, "now let us see if you missed anything, Rika, and see if you need to be punish for a bad job" this was said as she carefully looked to see if any spots were missed during the cleaning process.

"Hmmm... nothing, good, very good job Rika, no punishment for you this evening" Renamon was pleased with the effort done and shown a very small smile towards Rika showing how pleased she is. It was after that, that they went to lay down for the night, well more like the humans laid down for the night and Renamon looking at the digivice to locate any digital signal that appears with a biomergance from digimon crossing over.


	3. Chapter 3

*timeskip 2 months*

It has been 2 months since Renamon took over the Nonaka residence, and during that time Seiko has been very useful to Renamon in giving her knowledge of the area and everything that goes with it. But it was Rika that changed the most in all this, for she is now in a constant state of fear with so many punishments that she was given, one being that for a week she could not wear anything when going outside (if she did), and if she does a task correctly it is not that much of a reward on comparison for the reward could be that she is given a short time to rest (short being only 1 hour).

Also in the 2 months digimon have been biomerging into the real world from the digital, but not even half of those did Renamon go after and when she did take Rika to go after, she force Rika to go onto the field to fight. It was during these fights that other things started happening to both partners, Renamon gets more sadistic and welcomes anything that hurts Rika as long as it pleases herself and as for Rika she gets more and more masochistic and at some points she gets mounted and if more than one digimon biomerges she becomes a playtoy until they are done with her and Renamon steps in to delete the tired digimon and loads there data for herself.

A little across town another digimon is biomerging into an apartment, that digimon is Gargomon. After going on a rampage while mad with power he didn't dedigivolve and is now in his champion form as a base.

Now his partner is Henry Wong who is around 13 years old, he lives with his parents older sister and little sister. It was only soon after that he appeared that another found out about him, that person was 7 year old Suzie Wong.

Suzie came into Henry's room to see if she left any toys in here by accident, it was a few minutes after she entered that she saw what looked like a giant stuffed bunny that was modeled to be part of an apocalyptic war genre. She didn't see the eyes following her but she did see that the bunny moved when she got closer to it. The movement was the gun attachments on where his hands should be fall off to reveal bunny hands that had metal embedded in them.

Suzie also missed the gleam in Gargomon's eyes until he already took off his pants and took the two steps that was between them. What happened next is heart wrenching in that it completely broke the child, she is still alive but now only responds to him and he alone.

It was the next morning that Henry and the rest of the family found what happened (yes, a whole day is now passed since Suzie found out about Gargomon) to Suzie and were terrified about what had happened to her. For she now had a 2 inch thick collar around her neck that has 1 inch long spikes going around the center of it, with a length of chain leading to the hands of a 6 foot bunny wearing an urban war setting clothing.

By the end of the day, only one of the Wong family wasn't harmed, and that was because him running only 10 minutes after Gargomon started on the others. The one that ran, there name is Henry.


End file.
